Another Path Outtake 2: Ramifications
by Dr Spleenmeister
Summary: A section that was cut from Another Path. Spock faces the deliciously naughty consequences of his actions. S/U


**AN **This section was going to come somewhere within Chapter 4 of Another Path, but I decided it didn't fit so I scrapped it. It would terribly cruel of me not to share some juicy UST with you all, so here it is.

* * *

**Ramifications**

_The smutty outtake_

*

Spock was beginning to wonder what deity he had managed to piss off in his unending quest for logical perfection. There was nothing else he could think of, that he could have done to warrant such torture as he was sustaining right now. Another jolt shocked down his body to wind tightly in his gut; what in the name of Surak had he gotten himself into?

Soft, small, delicate hands, slippery with oil, stroked a deep, muscle relaxing sweep from his shoulders, down his spine, to the small of his back.

He bit down on his tongue and buried his face into the pillow he was lying on. He was face down on the bed, prone, vulnerable, naked, barring a small towel that covered his bottom.

How had he let himself get into this situation?

It was - she had told him - a great way to relieve stress. He had argued that he did not feel stress, but she was quite persuasive. She had seen how tense he had been since the return from Vulcan, and had offered to help. He, still suffering from aftershocks of the severed bond, was easily manipulated into his current position in her quarters.

Her hands smoothed up the long, naked length of his leg, from ankle to calf to thigh and then back down again. The pads of her fingers swirled firmly into his insteps and the first sound he had uttered since this sweet torture had begun emerged in the form of a deep groan.

Unseen by her victim, Nyota smirked above him. If he was going to mess with her head, it would be terribly rude of her not to return the favour by messing with his body.

Spreading her hands into twin V shapes she smoothed a slow, sensual glide up the impossible length of his legs. Her hands passed over delicate ankle bones, sharply defined calves, the dips of his knee pits, the backs of his oh-so-long thighs and came to a rest about an inch from the delicious crease where buttocks met thighs. He whimpered under his breath and she felt him press his hips into the bed.

She smirked again, this was too easy.

"Should I go further?"

There was only one possible answer; he nodded wordlessly, a sigh of relief and tension slipping from his lips as her thumbs moved to trace the twin creases she had rested by. A low croon sounded from the pillow below his face as she drew her thumbs together and they met directly between his cheeks.

He twitched and began to writhe, encouraging her without words to continue.

With the invitation issued, she had no intention of stopping now.

Spreading her fingers, she slid the span of her hands up and over his buttocks, her hands disappearing under the towel as they firmly pushed and spread the taut globes.

This time he did groan out loud, his legs spreading with the motion of her hands and his hips undulating below them. His fingers dug into the pillow clasped tightly to his face, hard enough to tear the thin cotton cover.

Nyota bared her teeth in triumph, who knew that subduing a man three times her strength would be so simple and so enjoyable? She pressed her thighs together as his slid even further apart and the towel fell away, leaving him completely exposed to her; he was unbelievably hot in his submission.

His spine arched, sending his hips up off the bed and further into her hands as he whimpered in wordless, mindless need. He may not know what it was he was striving for, but she did. Sliding her hands down from his lower back, her thumbs parted his buttocks at the point where they guarded his most private place. He cried out, his head finally coming free of it's pillowy prison and his fingers relinquished their death grip on the pillow to grasp frantically at the bed frame as she gently stroked around the tiny pucker.

Her whisper was soft, low, designed to not break the spell of lust she had woven around him. "Here?"

He made a gutteral sound and even with his head turned away from her she could tell it was made through gritted teeth. His hands tightened on the frame of the bed, the pre-fab material creaking under the strain of his alien strength.

Victory was sweet.

She stroked one oiled finger from the base of his penis, backwards over his quivering scrotum, slickly across the tender perineum to finally press lightly against his anus.

He roared, actually _roared_ his release as his hips drove desperately into the mattress, his fingernails tearing ruts into the bed frame. Nyota watched in rapt attention as his gloriously naked body satisfied itself and finally collapsed bonelessly onto the bed.


End file.
